


That One Night In The Metro

by fs_hyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of hand holding, best friends that liked each other for quite some time but never really said it, fun night out and heading home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fs_hyuck/pseuds/fs_hyuck
Summary: They take the metro to get to Donghyuck's house, but they get into an unusual situation. Also Yukhei has never used public transportation until now.





	That One Night In The Metro

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize beforehand for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

 

The two boys walked out of the movie theater, laughing and talking with a lot of hand gestures. Once one of them makes a joke the other one is hollering with laughter, one with a hackled laugh and another with a hysterical laugh. But to both of the boys, those laughs sounded like music in their ears. 

 

“Do you have a ride home?” The shorter of the two shook his head.

 

“No, I don't.”

 

“Well then let me give you a ride.”

 

“Oh! No, Yukhei I can't accept that. I’ll just take the metro home.” Yukhei stood his ground and suggested his idea again.

 

“Donghyuck, please. It’s not a big deal, it’s what best friends do.” He grinned with the familiar pang in his heart, just 'cause of the words best friends. Only Donghyuck wouldn't let himself be pushed over like this so he also stood his ground.

 

“It’s fine, believe me.” Yukhei sighed and messed up his hair, just to flick it back into place after a couple of times.

 

“Fine, if you insist.” He said as he began walking, Donghyuck quickly followed him.

 

“Where are you going? Your car is the other way??”

 

“I’m taking the metro with you and make sure you get home safely.”  Donghyuck fastened his pace trying to outwalk Yukhei, which he succeeded in and placed a hand on Yukhei's chest, making him halt his steps.

 

“You don't have to do that.” Yukhei looked at the hand that Donghyuck placed on top of his heart, he found his sweater paws adorable and Yukhei wished he could hold the boy's hand. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Donghyuck snapped his fingers in front of Yukhei's face. “Earth to Yukhei?” He knew he had to answer instead of avoiding it.

 

“Well, I kinda have to…”

 

“Why?” Donghyuck tilted his head a bit in confusion,  _ cute _ , was the only thing that went through Yukhei's mind, that and one more thing, he felt the heat kinda rush to his cheeks and tried his best to hide it.

 

“Because I promised your mom.” Donghyuck burst out in laughter, the hand he still had on Yukhei's chest moved to his shoulder, looking for support.

 

“How d-did you promise her? You weren't at my house when I left.” Donghyuck said in between the laughter, Yukhei's cheeks flushed a deeper color red, he placed the back of his hand against his lip, again trying to hide his embarrassment.

 

“She called me or rather I called her…”

 

“You..” Donghyuck didn't even finish his sentence before he wrapped his arms around his friend, his heart beating loudly in his chest. He pulled away not a second later, his mind completely changed. “Let’s go before we miss the metro.” He took Yukhei's hand in his own and dragged the taller male to the stairs that led to the metro. Then they got to the machines where they needed a ticket or a card to get through them and get to the metro. Yukhei stopped when he realized something, making Donghyuck stop as well.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I-I don’t have a ticket or a card…” Yukhei trailed off, “I’ve never actually gone with the metro or public transport, to begin with.”

 

Donghyuck smiled and picked something out of his back pocket, “Worry not my friend! My mom gave me a ticket for one day and I, myself have a card.” Donghyuck gave Yukhei the ticket and let go of his hand before walking towards the machine with the scanning pad. He held his card against it, making the machine beep and then he walked through it with ease.

 

“Let’s go, Yukhei!” Donghyuck cheered from the other side of the machines. Yukhei went to the same machine and held his ticket against it but nothing happened. He heard a smack and his head shot up to see Donghyuck with his hand on his forehead. “You need the one with the tickets, so two to your right.”

 

Yukhei did what he was told, feeling embarrassed for what felt like the thousandth time this night. He put the ticket in the machine and saw it pop back up a few seconds later, he took it and walked through. When he saw Donghyuck he smiled the biggest smile he possibly ever could manage.

 

“I am taking the metro.” He gleamed when he got to Donghyuck's side, the boy laughed at Yukhei's silliness.

 

“Come on, you big dork.” Donghyuck reached out his hand again and Yukhei gladly took it in his. Donghyuck led the way again, but Yukhei only stared at their intertwined hands. He liked it but he knew it was only a friendly manner so that Donghyuck knew Yukhei was still behind him and not wandering at the other side to the metro station. They went down the last flight of stairs and walked onto the parron, Yukhei thought that Donghyuck would let go of his hand right now but the boy still held on.

 

“We have to wait 4 minutes.” Donghyuck groaned and curled into Yukhei's side, some of the people that were also waiting shot them a weird look but Yukhei just shrugged it off. This was the most affection Donghyuck has ever given him, no way he is just going to let it go. Well technically Yukhei is lying, Donghyuck is one of the most affectionate person he has ever met, but Yukhei always rejected it until lately he has begun to accept it more and more, probably because he felt himself falling for him.

 

Yukhei was snapped out of his train of thoughts again when a loud noise came from the tunnel to the left. Lights appeared and then the metro came around the corner, Donghyuck straightened up and let go of Yukhei’s hand and his hand went into his pocket and took out his phone. They boarded the busy metro and found a way to squeeze themselves in, Donghyuck stood in front of Yukhei, who held on to both of the handles on the ceiling of the metro. Donghyuck was busy typing something on his phone, so he couldn't grab onto something. Luckily the metro stood still for a longer time than usual.

 

“Who are you texting?” Yukhei asked, looking down at Donghyuck, who didn't lift his head and continued typing.

 

“My mom, she asked me how our date went.”

 

“D-Date?” Yukhei stuttered and he got flustered again. Donghyuck looked up at him for a brief second and smiled.

 

“I was joking.” He chuckled, “She just asked how the movie was, but-” He couldn't finish his sentence as the metro suddenly jerked forward and he nearly fell over, Yukhei let go of the handle in lighting speed to grab ahold of Donghyuck’s arm, trying to stabilize the poor boy. Once Donghyuck was standing normally again he let go, placing his hand on the handle above him again and Donghyuck continued typing on his phone. The metro made twists and turns, making Donghyuck test his muscles in his legs. When they got to the next stop that was the moment Donghyuck should’ve grabbed the handle above his head.

 

The sudden stop made him lose his balance again and he nearly fell backwards if it wasn't for Yukhei’s quick reflexes. Yukhei's arm shot around Donghyuck's waist preventing him from falling and Donghyuck’s right hand grabbed onto Yukhei’s arm. He looked at Yukhei with wide eyes and a blush crawled its way onto his cheeks, he was embarrassed because he goes with the metro all the time and stands like this most of the time, but suddenly with the presence of Yukhei that balance went all out of the window.

 

Yukhei had pulled Donghyuck back to normal standing and he smiled, before grabbing the handle above him again. “You can hold onto my arm if you want, then it is still a bit easier for you to text your mom.” Donghyuck did what Yukhei suggested but the blush on his cheeks remained.

 

“I’m just gonna tell her that it’s really busy and I can’t hold onto anything but you.” Yukhei nodded as Donghyuck began typing the message with one hand, just as they came to the next stop and he had to hold on to Yukhei's arm for dear life. Yukhei laughed and Donghyuck gave him a quick glare, “Shut up, breadstick.”

 

Donghyuck looked around for a minute while waiting for a reply from his mom, he saw a few people averting their gaze when Donghyuck caught them staring. His phone chimed and he looked at the message, he sighed and typed a quick reply with both hands as the metro still hasn’t moved. When he clicked 'send’ he grabbed Yukhei’s arm again because the metro jerked forward. He lightly kicked Yukhei's shin because the tall idiot was laughing, while he put away his phone in his back pocket.

 

“Oh, come on. You gotta admit it’s cute.” They heard someone say behind them when they both looked that way they saw a couple staring at them. They all got flustered and looked away, Donghyuck's hand tightened around Yukhei's arm out of embarrassment, it was a reflex.

 

“Hyuck, hey, buddy.” Donghyuck's eyes snapped up to meet Yukhei's, he looked in pain. “You are kind of hurting my arm.” Yukhei grinned through the pain.

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry. It won't happen again.” Donghyuck apologized and let go of Yukhei’s arm before Yukhei could say anything was he already silenced by the sound of the brakes of the metro stopping at the next stop. Instead of falling backwards had Donghyuck leaped forward and wrapped his arms around Yukhei's waist, placing his head firmly against his best friend’s chest. 

 

The text message shot through Donghyuck's head again as the doors of the metro opened with a bang.  _ 'If you have nothing to hold but his arm, you can always just hug him. ;)’  _

 

He cursed under his breath when he knew his mom had won and that he now was hugging Yukhei. He looked up slightly to catch the gaze of Yukhei, he got embarrassed yet again and quickly hid his face, he felt Yukhei’s chest vibrate as the male chuckled. 

 

Instead of saying anything else, Yukhei just put his head on top of Donghyuck's and they stayed like that until the stop came along and Donghyuck could sit safely. They talked about the movie and a bit more about what they were going to do in their vacation time.

 

When they arrived at the next stop and the woman that sat in the chair next to Donghyuck stood up and walked out of the metro, Yukhei took the chance to sit next to him, his arms were getting tired of holding himself in one place.

 

“You know we only have two more stops to go.” Donghyuck chuckled when Yukhei put his head on his shoulder.

 

“I know but I am exhausted.”

 

“Sorry.” Donghyuck placed his head on top of Yukhei’s.

 

“Don't be sorry, it not your fault, I had a lot of fun today.” 

 

“Me too.” 

 

They sat in silence until they reached their stop, Donghyuck nudged Yukhei as a sign for him to get up, they walked out of the metro and Yukhei waited for the moment that Donghyuck would grab his hand and lead him to the exit. But it never happened, the exit was not that far and then they were out of the station.

 

The cold night air hit their faces and Donghyuck wrapped his jacket more around himself, in order to keep himself warm. Yukhei loved the jacket, it was a denim jacket with angel-like wings on the back, they kind of matched with their jeans and shirt, because they both wore ripped black skinny jeans and Donghyuck wore a black T-shirt underneath his jacket, while Yukhei wore a black tank top and on top of that Yukhei wore a big purple bomber jacket with black text on his right sleeve and a pentagram on the back with the text ‘Total Fucking Darkness’ written over it.

 

In the meantime of staring at Donghyuck's jacket, they had stopped at a coffee shop, where apparently Donghyuck had already walked into while Yukhei had mindlessly agreed on staying outside. He checked his phone and saw that he had a message from Kun saying he had picked up Yukhei's car with the extra key he had given him.

 

Donghyuck walked out of the shop with two coffees in his hands, he handed one to Yukhei and sipped his own coffee at the same time. 

 

“Blueoak.” Yukhei read the sign above the shop, he looked back at Donghyuck with a small smile.

 

“Yeah, it’s my favorite little shop to get coffee.” Donghyuck shook his cup with both hands, the rattling of ice cubes could be heard.

 

“It’s cute.” 

 

“It is! And the coffee is really good, also the owner is really nice, his name is Jaehyun.” Donghyuck ranted about the cafe a little more as they were walking into the direction of Donghyuck's house.

 

In the years that they have been friends they never really went to Donghyuck's house, sometimes they did and it was a really cute and cozy house.

 

Eventually, they got there and it was time for them to say goodbye, it’s not like they’ll see each other at Yuta’s party tomorrow.

 

“So this is goodnight.” Donghyuck said as he walked up the stairs of the veranda, he turned around and leaned against the door.

 

“Yeah, you got home safely.” Yukhei grinned, he felt the air turn awkward only he didn't know why.

 

“I’ll see you at Yuta's party tomorrow, right?” Donghyuck had opened the door and Mirai walked out, she walked passed Yukhei's legs and back, wanting attention.

 

“Mirai.” Donghyuck sighed as she kept walking around Yukhei, “She really does like you every time you come around here…”

 

“Of course.” Yukhei bent down to pet Mirai’s head, he looked at Donghyuck with a smirk, “Animals love me.”

 

“Sure.”  Donghyuck rolled his eyes and laughed, “I’m gonna go inside now.” He said as he stepped forward, Yukhei stood up and they hugged goodbye. Mirai slipped through their legs and went back inside.

 

“Go get enough sleep.”  Yukhei said as they broke their hug, he quickly ruffled Donghyuck’s hair, “I hope you enjoyed our date.” He said without thinking and when he realized he turned around and ran as fast as his legs could take him.

 

“Idiot.” Donghyuck chuckled, before he walked back into his house, he met his mom in the living room.

 

“Have you kissed yet?” She asked, her eyes filled with curiosity. Donghyuck pulled his jacket off and threw it at his mom, she dodged in time and they both laughed.

 

“Not yet!” Donghyuck shouted as he walked up the stairs, without a response he went into his room, he changed and got ready for bed. Once he was done he fell onto his bed, he rolled a bit to the side and he grabbed his phone off of his nightstand. He quickly sends a message to Yukhei, before rolling back and falling asleep.

 

Yukhei had taken the metro back to the stop near the movie theater, where Kun came to pick him up. They drove back to their shared apartment, once arrived he got a message. He didn’t have time to read, because he had to get ready to go and sleep, but once he was done with all that, he opened the message. It was from Donghyuck. 

 

**My Sunshine:** _ ‘Yeah, I enjoyed our date. (:’  _

 

Yukhei’s heart began to beat ten times as fast as it should be beating, his face got all hot and he didn’t know what to do, his fingers moved on their own and they typed a message.

 

**Xuxi:** _ ‘I enjoyed it too, our date, maybe we could go on another one?’  _

 

Yukhei felt his heart beating in his ears, he felt so nervous for the reply, he thought that Donghyuck maybe meant it as a joke again. “That would be so embarrassing.”  Yukhei groaned and burrowed his head into his pillow, but he quickly recovered when he heard the familiar chime.

  
**My Sunshine:** _‘I would love to!’_  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I got the idea because a couple in the metro I was on were doing something similar and I immediately thought of hyuckhei when I saw that, so this is what happened because of that.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blue_fullsun) and on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnnyluvr420), if you have any questions or if you just want to talk.


End file.
